Ryker
by Dr.BadAss Is In
Summary: Michael and Crys haven't slept for 4 days with their 8 year old son Ryker causing havoc with anyone who tried to babysit him.


"Please Crowley just for the day?" Crys begged the demon king.

"I have work" Crowley replied.

"And I haven't slept in 4 days" Crys stated.

"Uggh fine but this is the last time I babysit any of your annoying kids" Crowley sighed.

"Thank you!" Crys exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah" Crowley said before disappearing with a smirking 8 year old Ryker. Crys sighed in relief and went back upstairs to Michael who was changing for bed.

"Crowley has him for the next 24 hours" Crys said.

"Thank god. I need sleep" Michael muttered. Crys flopped onto the bed and smiled into the pillow when she felt Michael kiss her shoulder. Crys turned to face him before they both felt Dean praying for them.

"I'm going to kill you slowly" Michael growled as they appeared.

"We need help on a hunt" Dean said ignoring his comment.

"No" Crys shook her head.

"Why the hell not?!" Sam demanded just as Crowley appeared with a murderous look on his face and Ryker.

"Take him back!" Crowley hissed.

"OH COME ON!" Michael exclaimed as Ryker smirked again.

"No I refuse to go 24 hours with this child near me" Crowley said before disappearing.

"Why?" Crys asked looking up.

"Anyway, child aside we need your help" Sam said.

"Sam we haven't slept in over 4 days so no!" Michael sighed.

"Why haven't you slept?" Lucifer asked.

"That child is the Anti-Christ he is pure evil" Michael pointed to Ryker who grinned evilly.

"He looks 8" Alex replied.

"He is 8 but he is evil" Crys said.

"He doesn't look that bad" Kate awed at him.

"Fine you have him for the next 24 hours while we sleep and if you dare call or pray for us I will personally unleash the wrath of Olympus on your asses" Crys growled before disappearing with Michael. Everyone looked to Ryker who grinned wider making them nervous. Michael pulled Crys onto the bed and nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck.

"Are you sure he's our child?" Michael murmured.

"I'm having doubts myself" Crys replied kissing his neck. They both fell asleep quickly and dreaded picking Ryker up.

"Uggh can't we just leave him there and move to Montana?" Crys whined the next day.

"As much as I'd love that he's still our son" Michael kissed her before zapping them to a now destroyed bunker.

"Montana is sounding good right now" Michael looked around.

"How the hell can he cause all this?" Crys wondered as Alex and Kate rounded the corner happy to see them.

"Your child is evil!" Alex hissed.

"We know" Michael nodded.

"Seriously, Lucifer, Gabriel, Castiel, Sariel, Dean, Tracy, Sam and Adam fled within the first 10 minutes" Kate shook her head.

"Pussy's" Crys muttered.

"Where's Ryker now?" Michael asked.

"He's asleep thankfully" Kate led them to her and Lucifer's room where Ryker was passed out on the bed.

"He looks so innocent yet he destroyed a bunker in 24 hours" Crys cooed sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You two go find the others we'll clean up" Michael nodded to the girls who quickly fled the bunker as well.

"Ok so we have to get him home without waking him" Crys said running her fingers lightly through Ryker's hair.

"I'll get him home" Michael said.

"Ok" Crys nodded before going back out to start on the bunker. Michael looked back at Ryker and saw him stir.

"Ryk" Michael said softly shaking his shoulder.

"Hmm" Ryker opened his eyes slightly.

"Come on we'll get you home" Michael stated. Ryker nodded and Michael picked him up smiling as Ryker wrapped his arms around his neck and fell asleep again. Michael zapped them back to their apartment and put Ryker to bed before going to help Crys.

"He's passed out at home" Michael said.

"It took 4 days" Crys muttered snapping her fingers making the books re-appear on the bookshelf.

"Now we know to use protection" Michael commented.

"And that. I don't think I can handle another kid" Crys shook her head.

"Mhmm three is enough for me" Michael nodded. 10 minutes later they finished fixing the bunker and zapped home.

"I don't know about you but I'm still tired so I'm heading back to bed" Michael said.

"Yeah" Crys nodded following him to their room. Once they got settled Michael unfurled 3 of his 6 wings and wrapped them around Crys protectively before falling back asleep.


End file.
